gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cryptograms/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening Bill Cipher Wheel.png Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 barf gnome code.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 end credits.png Headhunters S1e3 ending dipper.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 Your all fired.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 end credits cryptogram.png Double Dipper S1e7 end credits cryptogram.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 end credits cryptogram.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 gnome camoe.png Fight Fighters S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png Little Dipper S1e11 end credits cryptogram.png Summerween S1e12 end credits cryptogram.png Boss Mabel S1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Stan unhappy.png The Deep End S1e15 end credits cryptogram.png Carpet Diem S1e16 why am i sweaty 2.png S1e16 awkward silence.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 Creggy kissing a tree.png Land Before Swine S1e18 WHY.png S1e18 That's my girl.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png S1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 To be continued 2.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 pipe cryptogram.png S1e20 3 Maze Page.png S1e20 Reverse the cipher.png S1e20 the last cryptogram of season 1.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png S2e1 town map.png S2e1 powers business card.png S2e1 contraband.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png S2e1 lepcracorn.png S2e1 end credits cryptogram.png S2e1 Cryptic image.png Into the Bunker S2e2 binary.png S2e2 barrel key.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2 journal page 2.png S2e2 never again.png S2e2 end page.png The Golf War S2e3 episode key.png S2e3 lillaputtians song5.png S2e3 cryptic page.png Sock Opera S2e4 black light.png S2e4 been so long.png S2e4 end credits cryptogram.png S2e4 cryptogram.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 spacejamtwo.png S2e5 BEARO key.png S2e5 leaving vegas.png S2e5 end page.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 vin key.png S2e6 help me.png S2e6 cryptogram.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 episode key.png S2e7 no one will get in my way.png S2e7 cryptogram.png Blendin's Game S2e8 Key.png S2e8 ending code.png S2e8 end page.png The Love God S2e9 GOATANDAPIG.png S2e9 end cryptogram.png S2e9 end page.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 Northwest Mansion Wide Shot.png S2e10 credits code.png S2e10 End Page.png Not What He Seems S2e11 police station audio something cryptic S2e11 floating cliffsB.png S2e11 agents conspiracy board.png s2e11 gov license plates.png S2e11 credits cryptogram.png S2e11 end journal page.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 end credits cryptogram.png S2e12 end journal page.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg S2e13 end page.jpg The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 vingere key.jpg S2e14 I'm ready to make a deal.jpg S2e14 end page.png The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 cryptogam board.jpg S2e15 ending cryptogram.png S2e15 end page.png Roadside Attraction S2e16 Vin key.jpg S2e16 cryptogram.jpg S2e16 end page.png Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 vin key bleu note.jpg S2e17 Full code.jpg S2e17 BaBwh.png S2e17 note pad code.jpg S2e17 cryptogram.png S2e17 end page.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 Vin key.jpg S2e18 end cryptogram.png S2e18 end page.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19_fake_Wendy_falls_apart.png S2e19 end credit cryptogram.png S2e19_end_page.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 end credits code part I.png s2e20_end_card_1.png s2e20_bus_seat_code.png s2e20_destroyed_on_the_inside.png s2e20_goodbye_Gravity_Falls.png s2e20_end_card_2.png Shorts Shorts the hidden page.jpg Short1 secret cryptogram after Candy Monster.png Short2 secret cryptogram after Stan's Tattoo.png Short3 secret cryptogram after Mailbox.png Short4 secret cryptogram after Lefty.jpg Short5 secret cryptogram after Tooth.jpg Short6 secret cryptogram after The Hind Behind.jpg Games Mystery Shack Mystery code.png FN Cryptogram.png Rumble's Revenge - Bill PSST.png Ppwb code revealed.png Ppwb Secret code.png Ppwb secret code unlocked.png Ppwb secret level won.png MDB pigpig waddles bounce code unlocked.png MDB code unlocked.png Category:Galleries